csifandomcom-20200225-history
Paul Millander
Paul Millander was a serial killer the Las Vegas team faces. He staged suicides of men who shared the same birthday as the anniversary of his father's death. Background Paul was originally born a girl and when he was young he witnessed his father being murdered in a staged suicide when he was a child but the authorities ruled it as a suicide because he was unable to give evidence effectively in court, even though he had witnessed the murder. He blamed himself at his ineffectiveness as a witness of his father's murder, primarly that a man would have been able to save his father. He underwent sexual reassignment in his youth and as a result his relationship with his mother was a complicated one. Season One Pilot Millander first pops up when his finger prints turn up on the tape-recorder used for Royce Harmon's - the first victim - suicide note. Gil Grissom meets and questions him, and learns that Millander has a company that makes Halloween costumes called Halloweird. He made a mold of his own hand for a particular costume that has a bloody arm with it, and Grissom concludes that that may be how Millander's print got into the crime scene. Someone may have bought the hand and used it as a red herring. Anonymous Another suicide is staged soon after and again Millander's prints show up. Grissom still thinks that it is a red herring but toward the end of the episode a homeless man who is used by the killer to deliver a cryptic message to the CSI team describes Millander as the man who approached him. Grissom then realizes that he has been tricked and that it was Millander all along. Grissom travels to Millander's workplace and finds it empty apart from a stool and an envelope addressed to Grissom. There is nothing written inside the envelope, telling Grissom that he has nothing. The episode ends with Paul Millander going into the CSI headquarters and asking for Grissom. Millander is told that Grissom is not there and as he turns to leave he looks at the surveillance camera and waves. Season Two Identity Crisis Millander is not seen again until yet another suicide is staged in exactly the same way as the previous two. The team realizes that Millander targets middle-aged father figures who share a birthday with the anniversary of his father's death. The CSI team also finds out that he was leading a double life, one as Paul Millander and the other as the Honorable Judge Douglas Mason. As Douglas Mason he has a respectable job, a wife and an adopted son. When Grissom goes to visit him, he claims to not know any Paul Millander and suggests the doppelgänger theory as an explanation as to why they look exactly the same. Grissom takes a sample of Mason's fingerprints after he touches the bars in the prison but later discovers that they are the fingerprints on file for Judge Douglas Mason. Mason invites Grissom to his house for dinner to meet his wife and his son. It is later discovered that the finger prints belonged to Paul's father. Grissom finally has enough evidence to arrest Judge Mason/Paul Millander but Millander escapes custody yet again and returns to his home where his mother lives. He kills her and finally ends his own life in the same way he staged the other suicides and in the way his father's suicide was staged, leaving behind a tape with a suicide message on it. Grissom finds him his bathtub during the very last scene of this episode. It is then found that Millander and Grissom share the same birthday. Modus Operandi All of Paul's male victims were arranged the same way as his father was when he was murdered: gunshot in the chest, placed in a bathtub with a recorded suicide note on the side on which the victim tells his name, age, address and apologizes to his mother for killing himself (Millander also had his final male victim do this, even though his mother was dead). Additionally, all male victims were born on August 17 of different years, in descending order; the first was born on that day in 1959, the second in 1958, etc. He killed his mother, however, by stabbing her once in her chest. Known Victims *Royce Harmon *Stuart Rampler *Rete Walker *Isabelle Millander Appearances *Season 1 **Pilot **Anonymous *Season 2 **Identity Crisis Category: Males Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased